Field of the Invention
The technical field of the invention is that of infrared light emitters, particularly in the low power range of 1 to 20 .mu.m, which can be used for applications such as gas absorption spectroscopy, gas detection, chemical species detection and pollutant detection. These emitters can be "coherent" (e.g. a laser diode) or "incoherent" (e.g. a light emitting diode).